Bocah Salju
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: "Blaze ... Salju itu indah, 'kan? Tapi kenapa orang-orang membencinya?" / Ice hanya menginginkan kehidupan yang tenang, di tanah kelahirannya sendiri. Bukan hal yang mudah, kalau keberadaannya justru dianggap sebagai 'pengganggu' ... / One-shot. AU. Elemental siblings. BlazeIce brothership. Ditulis untuk event #NovemberBiru2017 [Salju - Family]


**Bocah Salju**

.

.

 _"Blaze ... Salju itu indah, 'kan? Tapi kenapa orang-orang membencinya?"_

 _"Aku suka salju, kok!"_

 _"Bohong. Kamu selalu menggigil kalau salju turun."_

 _"Semua orang juga begitu, Ice."_

 _"Betul juga ... hehehe ... Berarti aku yang aneh, ya? Cuma aku sendiri ... yang sangat menikmati cuaca dingin bersalju."_

.

* * *

 _ **Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios©**_

 _ **Fanfiction "Bocah Salju" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir untuk event #NovemberBiru2017. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini. Tema: Salju. Genre: Family.**_

 _ **One-shot. AU. Elemental siblings. BlazeIce brothership. OOC.**_

* * *

.

Salju.

Salju turun lagi hari ini. Rasanya salju memang _selalu_ turun di tempat ini. Di pulau kecil yang seharusnya beriklim tropis ini. Pulau Rintis, yang secara geografis begitu dekat dengan khatulistiwa. Orang-orang tidak menyukai benda putih yang menyusahkan kehidupan sehari-hari mereka itu. Yang merampas kehangatan dari rumah-rumah mereka. Dan, tentu saja, mereka juga tidak menyukai _seseorang_ yang menjadi penyebab anomali ini.

Ice.

 _"Monster!"_

 _"Pergi saja kau!"_

 _"Dasar jelek!"_

Ucapan-ucapan semacam itu sudah sering menyapa indra pendengaran Ice, bahkan sejak dia masih sangat kecil. Kata-kata itu merasuk ke dalam dirinya. Menyakiti sanubari hingga tercermin dalam tetes-tetes air mata. Hingga malam-malamnya tak pernah sepi oleh isak tangis. Terus. Selama bertahun-tahun. Sampai akhirnya Ice lupa bagaimana caranya menangis.

Yah …. Mungkin hatinya sudah kebal. Lantas mati.

Seperti yang terjadi hari ini. _Lagi._ Ice hanya mengeluh pelan saat tubuhnya didorong hingga jatuh terduduk. Terbenam ke dalam salju yang melapisi tanah hingga satu jengkal tebalnya.

Di hadapannya berdiri sekelompok anak yang kira-kira seusianya, sebelas tahunan. Dibandingkan mereka, Ice lebih pendek dan berbadan lebih kecil. Kecuali dari seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam dan berkacamata. Ice ingat nama anak itu: Ying. Dan Ying memang lebih muda setahun daripada anak-anak lain.

"Pergi sana, Setan Salju! Nggak ada yang menginginkanmu di sini!"

Kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut seorang anak laki-laki yang selalu berlagak menjadi pemimpin kelompoknya. Ice juga ingat namanya. Sebenarnya Ice ingat nama-nama mereka semua, meskipun ingatannya tidak sebaik orang-orang kebanyakan. Penyakit keturunan, katanya. Kakaknya, Blaze, pernah bilang begitu. Dan sialnya, penyakit itu tampaknya lebih banyak menurun kepada Ice.

Nah, 'kan? Ice nyaris lupa akan fokus perhatiannya kepada anak lelaki berkacamata yang gemar berpenampilan serba ungu tadi. Namanya Fang. Dia bocah yang lumayan arogan, walau memang dirinya punya alasan yang bagus untuk itu. Sebut saja, wajah tampan, rambut jabrik berwarna biru tua yang bergaya, otak yang cerdas. Ah, hampir lupa. Dia juga punya kekuatan khusus—penduduk sini menyebutnya 'kuasa'—yang cukup keren dan hebat.

Kuasa manipulasi bayangan.

"Apa? Kenapa melihatku begitu? Nggak terima? Sini! Kalau mau berkelahi, aku layani!"

Tapi, sungguh, Ice tidak ingat apa yang sudah diperbuatnya sehingga Fang sangat membencinya.

"Teman-Teman, udah dong. Kasihan."

Yang bicara barusan adalah anak perempuan berkerudung merah jambu. Yaya namanya. Di antara anggota kelompok itu, boleh jadi Yaya-lah yang paling baik dan berhati lembut. Dia tidak pernah suka menyakiti siapa pun. Meskipun itu seorang Ice.

"Biarin aja, Yaya!" Ying memilih untuk mendukung Fang. "Buat apa kamu belain dia?"

 _"Dey!_ Yaya itu benar!"

Satu anak lagi ikut bicara. Dia anak berbadan paling besar, gempal, dengan kulit hitam manis. Di antara anak-anak lain, dialah yang tertua. Usianya sekarang 12 tahun.

"Sudah cukup, lah. Aku nggak mau sampai gagal dapat potongan harga istimewa di Kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba, cuma gara-gara kita mengganggu cucunya!"

Oh ya, namanya Gopal. Kalau kebetulan dia 'membela' Ice, itu bukan karena peduli. Bukan juga karena hatinya selembut kasur bulu angsa seperti hati Yaya. Dia hanya peduli pada minuman atau kudapan cokelat yang dijual di kedai Tok Aba. Gopal adalah pelanggan nomor satu kedai itu, yang rela melakukan apa saja demi potongan harga. Lebih bagus lagi kalau bisa gratis.

 _"Aargh!_ Masa bodoh!" Fang masih membiarkan amarahnya merajalela. "Pokoknya bocah ini harus dikasih pelajaran karena sudah berani menabrakku!"

Ice masih terduduk di salju. Sepasang matanya yang beriris biru sejuk, terus mengikuti pergerakan Fang. Bocah berkacamata itu berjongkok, lantas mulai membuat bola-bola salju sekepalan tangan. Ying membantunya dengan senang hati. Sementara, Yaya dan Gopal tetap berdiri di tempat.

Dan Ice? Dalam diamnya, dia mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Jenis firasat yang membuat detak jantungnya menguat setingkat.

"Fang ... maaf ... Aku nggak sengaja—"

 _Pluk._

Kata-kata Ice terhentikan oleh sebuah lemparan bola salju yang menyasar wajahnya. Beruntung, refleks Ice cukup baik, sehingga lengan kanannya langsung bergerak melindungi wajah dari serangan.

 _"Cih! Ikatan Bayang!"_

Tanpa peringatan, tiba-tiba Fang berseru. Menggunakan kekuatannya, ia mengendalikan massa hitam yang menyebar di sekitar Ice. Sebagiannya bergerak ke atas membentuk semacam tali dari beberapa arah, mengikat kedua tangan serta tubuh Ice hingga tak bisa bergerak.

Fang menyeringai, dengan kedua tangan menggenggam bola-bola salju. "Rasakan!"

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh Ice, selain menerima wajah dan tubuhnya ditimpuki bola-bola salju oleh Fang. Dan Ying juga. Dia cuma berharap supaya mereka cepat puas dan berhenti. Lalu pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Fang, Ying ... sudahlah, hentikan."

"Diamlah, Yaya!"

"Kalau nggak mau ikutan, ya sudah. Tetap di situ, atau pulang."

Demikianlah, siksaan terhadap Ice terus berlanjut. Kadang-kadang, dia suka berharap Yaya akan berusaha lebih keras untuk membelanya. Sayang, Yaya terlalu cinta damai untuk melawan kekerasan dengan kekerasan juga. Lagipula Ice ragu, apa Yaya mau repot-repot sampai segitunya, hanya demi dirinya. Bocah bertopi biru muda yang selalu memakai jaket tebal bertudung warna putih itu pun mulai khawatir. Bagaimana kalau ini akan berlangsung lama?

 _"Bola Api!"_

Mata Ice membulat ketika seruan itu terdengar. Suaranya sangat familier, dan selalu bisa menenangkan hatinya. Nyaris tanpa jeda, sebentuk api seukuran bola sepak memelesat dari sisi kanan belakang Ice, menabrak sekaligus melelehkan tanpa sisa dua bola salju yang baru saja dilemparkan oleh Fang dan Ying. Lantas melaju di antara kedua anak itu—masih dengan kecepatan tinggi—hingga akhirnya menabrak pohon cemara. Meninggalkan jejak hangus di batangnya.

Ice terdiam ketika sosok serba merah itu menempatkan diri di hadapannya. Berdiri tegak menghadapi Fang dan gengnya, dengan mata berkilat-kilat oleh amarah.

"FANG! BERANINYA KAU MENYAKITI ADIKKU LAGI!"

Mau tak mau nyali Fang ciut mendengar raungan bocah sebayanya itu. Konsentrasinya pun buyar seketika, sehingga bayangan yang mengikat Ice terlepas. Bahkan tanpa sadar ia mundur selangkah, sementara sepasang iris merah terang seperti nyala api tak lepas menatapnya setajam pedang.

"APA KAU BELUM PUAS KUHAJAR WAKTU ITU, HAH?!"

Kengerian membayang di wajah Fang, sementara ia terus menatap waspada sosok yang bagaikan pinang dibelah dua dengan Ice itu. Bukan hanya wajah, penampilannya pun serupa dengan Ice, kecuali warna topi dan jaketnya yang merah menyala.

"B-Blaze ...," Fang mendesiskan sebuah nama, milik bocah berperangai meledak-ledak di hadapannya. Saat ini, ia masih berusaha mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya. "K-Kau pikir aku takut padamu?!"

 _"Berani kau—?!"_

Volume suara Blaze sudah turun, tetapi ia masih tampak murka. Tak butuh banyak waktu dan pertimbangan sampai Blaze memutuskan untuk menerjang maju. Dalam waktu singkat, anak itu sudah terlibat perkelahian dengan Fang. Benar-benar saling pukul, baku hantam hingga jatuh bangun di tanah bersalju. Blaze memang hampir tidak pernah menggunakan kekuatan apinya untuk menyerang orang lain. Selama dia masih bisa mengendalikan amarahnya. Dan sebenarnya, Blaze selalu berusaha menahan diri berkat nasehat Tok Aba. Bermain api itu memang sangat berbahaya, 'kan?

"Blaze ..." Ice cepat-cepat bangkit, ingin mendekat tetapi ragu. "Blaze, sudahlah ... Kita pulang saja ..."

Ice terus menatap pergulatan itu dengan mimik khawatir. Ia tahu, Blaze memang lebih unggul dari Fang—atau dari siapa pun—dalam pertarungan fisik. Dia juga lebih gesit dan cepat. Sekali Blaze memutuskan untuk adu jotos, Fang takkan punya kesempatan untuk menggunakan kekuatan bayangannya.

Namun, kalau sampai Fang terluka, maka Kaizo—abang Fang yang beda usia 9 tahun—pasti tidak akan tinggal diam. Ice tidak ingin Blaze terlibat masalah dengan orang dewasa hanya karena dirinya. Belum lagi, ujung-ujungnya pasti Tok Aba yang harus datang meminta maaf kepada keluarga Fang. Ice lebih tidak mau lagi itu terjadi.

"Blaze, ayo pulang!"

Ice sedikit berteriak kali ini, tetapi suaranya tetap tidak sampai kepada Blaze. Dilihatnya, Yaya juga memohon Fang untuk berhenti. Tidak digubris, tentu saja. Gadis cilik itu lantas meminta bantuan Gopal untuk memisahkan Blaze dan Fang. Namun, bocah gempal itu sepertinya tidak mau terlibat. Dan Ying ...

Eh? Mana Ying?

Tanpa sepengetahuan Ice, tahu-tahu sosok Ying sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Pada saat yang sama, ia merasakan sesuatu bergerak cepat, dekat sekali di sampingnya. Kemudian bergerak lagi tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya yang luar biasa, sehingga pergerakannya hanya terlihat sebagai bayangan kabur. Tahu-tahu sosok itu sudah tampak lagi di sisi Yaya.

 _Ying._

Tapi gadis mungil berkacamata itu juga membawa sesuatu bersamanya. Tepatnya syal rajutan berwarna merah terang. Melihat itu, Ice tersentak dan langsung memeriksa saku kanan jaketnya. Tentu saja, kosong. Karena syal merah yang dibawa Ying itu seharusnya ada di sana.

Sama seperti Fang, Blaze, dan Ice sendiri, Ying juga memiliki kemampuan khusus. Kuasa manipulasi waktu, yang memungkinkannya seolah bergerak cepat.

Selain mereka, masih ada penghuni lain Pulau Rintis yang mempunyai kuasa. Sebutlah, Yaya, Gopal, Kaizo. Sejauh ini, hanya mereka pemilik kuasa yang diketahui oleh Ice. Entah kalau masih ada yang lain lagi. Tidak penting. Yang lebih penting bagi Ice sekarang adalah syal merah itu!

"Fang! Lihat apa yang kutemukan di saku jaket si Setan Salju!"

Seruan Ying akhirnya mampu menghentikan perkelahian. Blaze dan Fang sama-sama teralih, tetapi Fang lebih sigap. Begitu melihat kesempatan, ia langsung mengikat Blaze dengan bayangan. Walaupun Blaze mampu melepaskan diri dalam waktu singkat dengan mengerahkan kekuatan apinya. Namun, pada saat itu Fang sudah menjauh dengan aman, berdiri di samping Ying.

"Kembalikan!" Ice berseru sia-sia. Fang dan Ying hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa.

"Apaan ini?" Fang mengambil syal itu dari tangan Ying. "Norak banget! Bagusnya dibeginikan saja!"

Ice membelalak saat Fang menjatuhkan syal merah itu. Lantas menginjak-injaknya hingga terbenam ke dalam salju. Mata beriris _aquamarine_ itu sontak berkaca-kaca, mencerminkan kesedihan di dalam hatinya. Tapi dia bergeming.

 _"Woy! Apa yang kaulakukan?!"_

Malah Blaze yang kemudian bertindak. Ia beranjak mendekati Fang, bermaksud merebut syal itu kembali. Tapi Fang sudah lebih dulu menggerakkan bayangan untuk mengikat Blaze di tempat.

"Kembalikan, Fang! Itu milik Ice!"

Blaze meronta tanpa hasil. Kali ini kekuatan apinya tidak cukup kuat untuk membantunya lolos. Sementara itu, Fang terus menginjak-injak syal merah itu dengan ekspresi puas.

"Jangan ...," Ice berkata lirih dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dadanya mulai terasa sesak.

 _Tidak._

 _Tidak boleh!_ Dia tidak boleh menangis. Tidak di sini, di hadapan mereka. Karena itulah, akhirnya Ice balik badan, kemudian berlari pergi.

"Ice!"

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Ice sama sekali tidak sadar ke mana arahnya berlari. Pikirannya benar-benar kalut. Tahu-tahu dirinya sudah berada di dalam rumah kecil yang hangat itu. Rumahnya. Tempatnya tinggal bersama saudara kembarnya, Blaze, dan kakeknya, Tok Aba. Namun, saat ini tidak ada orang lain di rumah. Tok Aba masih akan berada di kedai sampai sore.

Dengan langkah lesu, Ice bermaksud kembali ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Mengurung diri di sana sebelum Blaze menyusulnya pulang dan melihatnya terpuruk. Akan tetapi, dia terhenti ketika melewati ruang keluarga. Ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah foto lama berpigura kayu di atas meja dekat televisi.

Langkah Ice pun tertarik ke sana tanpa sadar. Sampai ia berdiri tepat di hadapan potret itu, menatap nanar ke arah dua sosok di dalamnya. Ice tidak punya ingatan tentang mereka, karena saat keduanya meninggal, dia dan Blaze masih bayi. Tapi Ice tahu siapa mereka dari cerita Tok Aba.

Yang lelaki masih muda, memiliki rambut hitam dan iris sewarna madu yang menyorot lembut. Selembut senyumnya ketika menatap wanita muda di sebelah kanannya. Wanita itu juga tersenyum, sambil memeluk lengan kanan pria tadi. Dia sangat cantik dan anggun, dengan rambut sebahu berwarna cokelat tua yang dibiarkan tergerai. Matanya yang bersinar cerah, memiliki iris cokelat keemasan. Keduanya tampil santai dan sederhana. Bercelana jins biru tua, kaus hitam dan rompi jingga, plus topi dinosaurus berwarna jingga yang dikenakan terbalik untuk sang pria. Bergaun putih dengan renda-renda merah muda untuk sang wanita.

BoBoiBoy dan Hanna.

Itulah nama-nama mereka, seperti yang Ice ketahui dari sang kakek. Merekalah ayah dan ibu Ice serta Blaze, yang telah pergi di usia yang masih terhitung sangat muda, 23 tahun. Keduanya adalah pahlawan Pulau Rintis yang diakui oleh seluruh penduduknya. Para pemilik kuasa yang rela mengorbankan jiwa raga demi melindungi tempat ini. Hanna, sang pemilik kuasa manipulasi gravitasi. Dan BoBoiBoy, sang penguasa tujuh elemen yang legendaris.

Ice memang tidak tahu persis, bagaimana kedua orangtuanya yang terdengar sangat hebat itu bisa gugur saat melindungi Pulau Rintis dari serangan alien jahat. Begitulah yang Ice dengar dari Tok Aba. Yang jelas, Ice mewarisi kekuatan salah satu elemen yang luar biasa dahsyatnya, hingga sanggup mengubah iklim satu pulau. Tepatnya, elemen yang sama seperti namanya, es. Dan sialnya, Ice sendiri tidak mampu mengendalikannya. Ice berpikir, sampai detik ini dirinya tidak diusir dari pulau, hanya karena rasa hormat para penduduk kepada orangtuanya.

"Ayah ... Ibu ..."

Sambil berbisik lirih, Ice meraih foto itu ke dalam genggaman, lantas menatapnya lama. Rasa rindu tiba-tiba menyesakkan ruang hampa di dalam dada Ice, membuatnya nyaris sulit bernapas. Ice selalu berpikir, dia sudah terbiasa dengan ketiadaan orangtua di sisinya. Namun, di saat-saat seperti ini, sisi melankolis mengambil alih dirinya.

Ice sadar, dia memerlukan tempat bersandar. Sesuatu yang takkan pernah bisa didapatkannya dari sosok yang disebut 'orangtua'. Sampai kapan pun. Kesadaran itu menghantam Ice dengan telak. Melemaskan kedua kakinya, hingga dia jatuh terduduk di lantai yang dingin. Dipeluknya potret ayah dan ibunya erat-erat, seolah hanya benda itu yang saat ini mampu membuatnya tetap bertahan dari rasa sakit yang menyiksa jiwa.

 _Sudah, cukup._

Sudah cukup, 'kan? Ice sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Dengan anak-anak pulau yang selalu mengganggunya. Dengan orang-orang dewasa yang walaupun tidak pernah berbuat jahat, tetapi selalu bersikap dingin kepadanya. Lebih dingin daripada salju yang turun semakin deras di luar sana.

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

"ICE!"

Blaze akhirnya bisa menarik napas lega saat menemukan adiknya ada di rumah. Namun, kecemasannya hadir kembali, ketika mendapati sosok Ice yang diam tak bergerak di ruang keluarga. Terduduk di lantai sambil memeluk sebuah foto. Blaze langsung tahu foto apa itu begitu menyadari bahwa potret orangtuanya sudah tidak berada di tempat biasa.

"Ice?"

Dengan hati-hati, Blaze ikut duduk di samping kembarannya. Ia tersentak saat menyadari sesuatu yang tak disangka-sangka.

Ice _menangis._

Blaze terdiam. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Selama ini, meski diganggu atau dijahati seperti apa pun, Ice _tidak pernah_ menangis. Satu kali pun tidak pernah. Tapi sekarang, anak itu terisak nyaris tanpa suara, membiarkan air matanya menderas membasahi wajah.

Sungguh, Blaze merasa sakit melihatnya.

"Kenapa ...?" Ice meratap di sela-sela tangisnya. "Kenapa mereka jahat padaku? ... Kenapa mereka membenciku? ... Apa salahku? Aku ... Aku 'kan nggak pernah mengganggu mereka ... _Huk huk_ ..."

Blaze masih terdiam. Tepatnya, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Akhirnya, Blaze membiarkan saja Ice menangis sampai puas. Mengeluarkan segala hal yang mungkin selama ini dipendamnya dalam-dalam.

"Ice!"

Setelah entah berapa menit berlalu, Blaze tidak tahan lagi untuk terus diam. Ia lantas menyodorkan sesuatu yang sejak tadi ada di genggaman tangannya. Syal merah itu, yang kini basah dan sedikit kotor.

"Aku sudah mengambilnya kembali!" berkata Blaze ketika Ice hanya memandangi benda itu, masih sambil terisak. "Ini nggak rusak kok, cuma agak kotor. Tinggal dicuci saja. Nanti bisa dipakai lagi."

Isak-isak kecil Ice tak kunjung berhenti, tetapi tangisnya mereda. Diterimanya syal itu dari tangan Blaze.

"Aku ... merajutnya ... lama sekali ...," Ice bicara dalam isakan kecil. "Ini hadiah ... untuk Blaze ... Soalnya ... Blaze sering kedinginan ..."

"Ice ..." Mata Blaze mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. "Kau ... membuatkannya untukku?"

Ice mengangguk pelan. "Baru jadi pagi ini ... Aku ... nggak sabar ... mau memberikannya padamu ... Jadi, aku keluar ... menyusulmu ke kedai Atok ... Tapi ... malah ketemu mereka di jalan ..."

Satu bulir lagi air mata turun membasahi pipi Ice. Dan Blaze mulai merasakan sesak di dada, sambil menahan air matanya sendiri agar jangan sampai jatuh. Jangan di depan Ice. Ia pun mengulurkan tangan, mengambil lagi syal dari tangan sang adik. Saat itulah ia baru menyadari, ada logo elemen api berwarna kuning keemasan di kedua ujung syal. Mau tak mau Blaze terkagum-kagum dengan ketekunan Ice. Untuk ukuran benda hasil rajutan tangan anak berusia 11 tahun, syal merah ini sangat bagus dan halus buatannya.

"Biar aku saja yang mencucinya," kata Blaze kemudian. "Terima kasih. Nanti pasti kupakai."

Ice tidak menyahut. Tapi ia mengambil sesuatu dari saku kiri jaketnya. Sepasang sarung tangan tebal yang juga hasil rajutan tangan. Warna merahnya sama persis dengan warna syal.

"Sama ini juga." Isakan Ice perlahan menghilang. "Punya Blaze sudah robek."

Blaze tertawa kecil, sedikit malu. Sarung tangannya memang _terlalu_ sering rusak dan harus diganti, akibat kelakuan sang pemiliknya yang hiperaktif. Dalam hati ia berjanji, akan menjaga sarung tangan pemberian Ice ini baik-baik.

Ice terus menatap sang kakak yang kemudian melepas sarung tangan kelabunya yang rusak itu. Lantas dipakainya sarung tangan merah, membuat Ice tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Setelah itu, tak terduga, tiba-tiba Blaze memeluk sang adik erat-erat.

"Terima kasih, Ice!" Blaze berseru gembira. "Aku suka. Ini hadiah terbaik yang pernah kuterima!"

"Sama-sama, Blaze. Hehehe ..."

Ice tertawa kecil. Pelukan hangat Blaze, kegembiraannya yang sering meledak-ledak oleh hal-hal kecil sekalipun, telah melenyapkan tangis dan kesedihan Ice tanpa sisa. Saat Ice membalas pelukan sang kakak, segala sesak di dadanya pun menghilang. Tergantikan oleh kehangatan kecil yang membahagiakan. Seperti perapian di tengah cuaca dingin bersalju.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

* * *

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Mendekati penghujung November yang dingin oleh hujan, akhirnya bisa juga ikutan _event_ November Biru tahun ini. :")

Aku memilih tema "salju" dengan genre "family". Hal-hal pertama yang langsung terpikir olehku adalah Ice dan Blaze, elemental siblings, serta kisah ala-ala Frozen. :"D

/Let it go, let it go~ *haish*

Intinya, nge- _bully_ Ice ternyata asik juga. Dan aku sangat senang bisa bikin Fang jadi tokoh antagonis, mwahahaha ... *ditimpuk bola salju*

Kuharap para pembaca sekalian menyukai kisah persaudaraan yang sederhana ini. :-)

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **25.11.2017**


End file.
